Mission Impossible
by Little-Library
Summary: OS. Malgré leur passé sulfureux, Hermione et Drago, agents secrets, se retrouvent à travailler sur la même mission... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


**Bonjour à tous & à toutes !**

(P _our ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je suis anciennement "Miss-Writer33", j'ai recréé un nouveau compte suite à des soucis_ ).

 **Je re-publie ce One-Shoot en hommage à toutes les victimes du terrorisme. **

**Face à l'horreur qui nous entoure, j'ai eu besoin de faire un geste, certes infime, à travers cet OS.**

 **Pensées pour les victimes & leurs familles; restons unis en ces temps obscurs. **

**N'oublions pas que l'amour et la paix triomphe toujours, et Hermione et Drago nous le prouveront à travers cette histoire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **"Mission Impossible"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Bienvenue sur la BBC pour le journal de 20h. Si vous venez de nous rejoindre ce soir, nous allons vous rappeler les grands événements de la journée. Tout d'abord, un fait qui a attiré l'attention de l'ensemble de la communauté internationale. Ce matin, aux alentours de 8h30, un attentat, de revendication inconnue, a frappé Londres en plein cœur. Une explosion étrange et spectaculaire a détruit une partie de Trafalgar Square, créant ainsi la panique chez les habitants de la capitale. Plusieurs morts sont à ... "

Le son de la télévision fut réduit à néant, laissant ainsi les images défilées sur l'écran en voix off. La télécommande dans la main droite, Hermione Granger parcourut son salon d'un pas rapide, exaspérée.

Les talons de la jeune sorcière tapaient sur le parquet en chêne, tandis que l'agitation de la rue était audible depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement. Hermione posa rageusement la télécommande sur le bar de sa cuisine américaine, et se servit un verre de vin. Elle porta la liqueur à ses lèvres roses, et l'alcool détendit immédiatement son corps crispé par l'angoisse.

D'un geste de baguette magique, elle rangea son verre et la bouteille de vin, puis attrapa son smart phone dans la poche de son jean noir. Hermione pianota un instant dessus et finit par composer le numéro du bureau des Aurors.

Après trois longues tonalités, une voix féminine lui répondit.

« Secrétariat du Département de la Justice, section des Aurors. Que puis- je faire pour vous ? »

« Agent 47 à l'appareil, de la Strategy Corp. Code 3358 depuis trois jours. Passez-moi l'agence de toute urgence. »

Hermione n'entendit rien pendant de longues minutes, et la jeune femme devina que l'on vérifiait ses références.

« Très bien, Agent 47. Je vous passe le bureau immédiatement. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement d'être mise aussi rapidement en contact avec son boulot. La situation était critique, et elle était de plus en plus fébrile.

« Allo, Hermione ? »

La concernée se retint de hurler de joie lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son patron, qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami.

« Harry, je suis contente que ce soit toi. »

« Les renseignements attendaient ton appel et avaient pour ordre de me le transmettre sur le champ. »

Hermione sourit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Toujours aussi efficace. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Mais plus sérieusement, je viens de voir les informations moldues ... C'est très inquiétant Harry. Cet attentat est celui de trop. L'ensemble de la planète, sorcière ou pas, est au courant. Il faut arrêter cette machination. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça au téléphone. Rejoins-moi au Ministère. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Avait-elle bien comprit ?

« Au Ministère ? Je ne me rends pas plutôt au QG de l'Agence ? »

« Non. » Asséna Harry avec fermeté. « L'affaire a pris trop d'ampleur. C'est désormais une mission sous l'égide du Département de la Justice ET des agences privées. »

« Très bien. Je me prépare et j'arrive aussi vite que possible. »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse d'Harry, et fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle se planta devant son miroir et prit la décision de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon serré.

Hermione adorait son boulot, littéralement. Mais il était très prenant. Elle n'avait pas de vie privée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entretenir des relations stables et durables. La jeune sorcière devait se fondre dans la masse, se faire oublier pour mieux réussir ses missions.

Oui, travailler pour une boite d'espionnage privée n'était pas de tout repos, surtout lorsque ladite boite était dirigée par Harry Potter, et qu'elle était connue pour travailler en tandem avec le Ministère de la magie et son Département des Aurors.

Oui, elle travaillait dix heures par jour (parfois plus). Elle partait parfois dans les fins fonds de l'Angleterre lorsqu'elle était sur des missions de long terme.

Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé de métier. La plupart de ses amis de Poudlard avait suivi le même parcours professionnel, illustrant ainsi l'influence qu'avait eu l'AD sur les jeunes sorciers qu'ils étaient à cette époque.

Après avoir jugé que sa tenue était de circonstance, Hermione attrapa son sac en bandoulière noir, glissa sa baguette magique dans la poche interne de sa veste en cuir, puis verrouilla son appartement.

Elle vivait dans un coin moldu de Londres, à deux pas de chez Ron, qui habitait avec Luna depuis trois ans. Ce genre de quartier camouflait à merveille leur véritable activité peu commune. Ron, également espion de l'Agence, passait pour un voisin sans histoire auprès des autres, tout comme Hermione. Une couverture parfaite.

Hermione s'avança dans la rue déserte, et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. La grisaille du mois de novembre était humide et très désagréable pour la jeune sorcière de vingt-quatre ans, qui avait grandi sous le soleil français.

Arrivée au coin de la rue, elle tourna dans une petite ruelle peu éclairée et vide de toute âme. Hermione observa sa droite, puis sa gauche, et transplana.

Elle atterrit près du chemin de Traverse, mais ne s'engouffra pas dans l'allée surpeuplée de sorciers avides de shopping. Hermione contourna le Chaudron Baveur, et replongea dans le Londres moldu. Elle entra enfin dans la cabine téléphonique permettant d'accéder au Ministère.

Hermione déposa sa baguette magique dans l'urne à cet effet et attendit que la cabine réagisse.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité et les raisons de votre visite, s'il vous plaît. » Dicta d'une voix morne l'appareil vieux comme le monde.

« Agent 47, rendez-vous avec le Département de la Justice Magique et Harry Potter. »

Un badge apparut alors devant elle, mais elle ne le mit pas sur sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle garde le plus possible l'anonymat. Et quoi de mieux que de passer par l'entrée des visiteurs ? Tout le monde s'attendait au contraire à ce que les agents spéciaux aient un accès privilégié. Cela aurait été une grave erreur que de suivre cette croyance populaire.

Officiellement, elle travaillait dans un bureau au Département de la Justice. Elle était censée être plongée dans les papiers administratifs. En bref, peu d'intérêts, un métier qui n'éveillait pas les soupçons. Hermione menait de front cette double vie auprès de ses amis et sa famille. Elle avait cultivé un art du mensonge et de l'omission intelligente. La jeune sorcière était devenue une vraie femme de l'ombre. Mystérieuse, parfois hautaine, intrigante. Un savant mélange épicée qui faisait d'elle un des espions les plus compétents de son Agence.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit enfin au cœur du Ministère, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur magique, et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage 8. Hermine fut rapidement écrasée par les nombreux employés du Ministère qui naviguaient entre les étages, mais se fondit, comme à son habitude, dans la masse.

Elle dut jouer des coudes pour sortir de la boite métallique, et balança des excuses en tout genre à ceux qu'elle bousculait sans état d'âmes. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de faire dans la douceur.

Elle traversa le couloir du département de la justice avec rapidité, l'œil déterminé et braqué sur la porte menant aux services secrets. La jeune femme fit mine d'ignorer les regards furibond de ses collègues, qui jugeaient sans aucun doute qu'elle dérangeait la quiétude des bureaux. Les pauvres n'en pouvaient plus des éternels allées et venues des agents, des discussions de couloirs qui tournaient au vinaigre, et des messes basses alarmantes de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Hermione passa les tests de sécurité d'entrée des services secrets, qui mélangeait à la fois les techniques sorcières - contrôle de la baguette magique - et les connaissances moldus - analyse de l'ADN et reconnaissance visuelle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le service, elle se sentit immédiatement chez elle. Elle vivait presque dans ces bureaux, et elle était connue de tous dans le métier. Elle était une "légende", une réputation qui était difficile à vivre pour elle. En effet, Hermione devait toujours être au top. Être la meilleure en tout. Résoudre les affaires insurmontables en apparence. Bref, elle était toujours sous pression.

Hermione se dirigea vers le secrétariat et sourit amicalement à la jeune fille qui était assise derrière le bureau. Elle était toute jeune, dans les dix-huit ans à peine, mais le fait qu'elle ait obtenu ce poste relevait du miracle. Heureusement qu'elle avait du sang Weasley dans les veines ... Ron avait pu facilement pistonner sa cousine auprès d'Harry. Et ladite cousine, du nom de Savannah Weasley, s'était révélée être très efficace dans son job.

« Bonjour Savannah. Dans quelle salle se trouve Harry ? Je devais le retrouver en réunion dès que possible. »

Savannah parcourut des yeux l'agenda des Services Secrets, qui était d'ailleurs cryptés pour éviter toute fuite de la part des salariés.

« Mr Potter est en salle de conférence N°4. Ils ont déjà commencé et ils vous attendent. »

« Très bien. Merci. »

Les talons d'Hermione reprirent leurs danses endiablées sur le sol, et se dirigèrent vers la salle énoncée par la secrétaire. La jeune espionne tapa deux coups contre l'immense porte, mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. Elle pénétra dans la salle et referma immédiatement le battant derrière elle.

Harry, le patron, le chef incontesté, se tenait debout devant la table ronde, tel un lion dans son harem. Il sourit à Hermione, qui vint s'assoir entre Ron et Cormac Mclaggen. Elle salua d'un geste de la tête l'ensemble de ses collègues, et adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny Potter.

« Bien. » Commença Harry. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, je vais pouvoir vous révéler le gros de l'affaire. Parce que oui, les renseignements ont enfin réussi à remonter jusqu'aux investigateurs de l'attentat. Vous n'allez pas être dessus. »

Une agitation fut perceptible dans la pièce, signe qu'Harry avait réussi à captiver son auditoire. Les yeux était désormais pétillants de curiosité, avides de révélations.

« Mais je laisse tout de même Tatiana nous faire un rapide récapitulatif de ce que nous savions déjà. »

Ladite Tatiana, qui n'était autre que la responsable des investigations privées, se releva de son siège. Elle se gratta la gorge, et Hermione braqua ses yeux chocolat sur elle. Cette dernière maîtrisait déjà l'affaire par cœur, mais il fallait mieux pour elle qu'elle écoute attentivement.

« Bien. Nous avons affaire à un groupe de terroristes sorciers, qui se font surnommer "Les Briseurs du Silence". Leur but est de révéler au grand jour l'existence des sorciers à la planète entière, et donc aux moldus. Leurs motivations sont marginales et partagées par peu de sorciers. Nous savons cependant qu'ils sont soutenus par des Moldus. Les uns comme les autres partagent le même objectif : renverser les gouvernements en place et prendre la pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, mais aussi moldu. Ce sont des mégalomanes à grande échelle, si vous préférez. »

Tatiana marqua une pause, avala une gorgée d'eau, puis reprit ses explications.

« Leur fanatisme aurait pût rester gentillet et toléré par les autorités, si ces briseurs du silence n'avait pas commencé à commettre des attentats de grande envergure partout en Angleterre. En effet, depuis trois ans, nous pouvons citer, entre autre, l'attaque des inféries à Manchester, la pluie d'étoiles sur Liverpool, et les nombreux faits étranges à Londres. Le dernier en date n'est autre que l'attaque ce matin sur Trafalgar Square. Nous savons tous que ce quartier est à moitié sorcier. De nombreux moldu sont morts, et le Ministère n'a pas été en mesure d'effacer la mémoire des survivants. La police moldus est en émoi, et sur le qui-vive. »

Tatiana se rassit et adressa un signe de la tête à Harry, signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait terminé son exposé des faits.

« Merci Tatiana. » Continua-t-il en faisant les cents pas. « Nos terroristes ont cependant commis une erreur de débutant ce matin. Ils ont oublié les caméras de surveillance moldu. Nous avons donc réussi à capturer leurs visages, et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes remontés à la source. Nous allons pouvoir les attraper. »

Hermione ne pur s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle suivait ces malfaiteurs à la trace. Le sentiment du travail accompli l'envahit.

Harry agita sa baguette, et deux visages apparurent sous leurs yeux. Hermione scruta leur portrait avec intérêt, avant de froncer les sourcils. Ces individus lui semblaient particulièrement familiers.

« Hermione, je vois que tu plisses les yeux. » Constata Harry. « Et tu as raison de le faire. Cette femme est une sorcière, et cet homme est son mari d'origine moldu. Ils se nomment ... Oliver et Chelsea Granger. »

Des exclamations ahuris s'élevèrent autour de la table, tandis que le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à vive allure. Par Merlin, elle était en plein délire. Des membres de sa famille étaient en réalité des terroristes menaçant la paix sociale de la planète. Elle allait devenir folle.

« Je n'y crois pas… » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu veux dire que je pourchasse depuis trois ans des membres de ma famille ? »

« Exactement ! » Répliqua Harry. « Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas par cœur l'arbre généalogique d'Hermione, Oliver Granger est le petit-fils du frère du grand père d'Hermione. Autant dire que ce sont des membres de la famille éloignée. Mais c'est une opportunité incroyable pour les coincer. Si nous les tenons, nous sommes en mesure de démanteler l'ensemble du réseau. »

« Et notre agence a réussi à obtenir toutes ces informations depuis ce matin ? » Demanda alors Cormac, ahuri.

« Eh bien, non… » Finit par avouer Harry en s'agitant. « Comme vous le savez, le Ministère bosse en tandem avec nous pour cette affaire, et il nous a fourni le matériel nécessaire pour mener l'enquête. Vous savez également que nous ne sommes pas la seule agence à être en contact avec le département de la Justice Magique. »

Ron grogna, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« Oui. » Commença le roux. « C'est l'Agence concurrente à la nôtre, celle dirigée par Pansy Parkinson. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et eux aussi ont bossé sur cette affaire ? » Demanda Ginny qui jouait avec son stylo.

« Oui. Ils ont presque réussi à attraper un des terroristes ce matin ... Ils sont aussi forts que nous. Et le Ministre de la Magie a décidé de mélanger nos équipes pour attraper les époux Granger. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, attendant les futurs ordres d'Harry.

« Hermione, tu as été désignée d'office. Je sais que tu as une réunion de famille ce week-end, chez tes grands parents, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, près de Folkestone. »

« C'est exact. » Confirma Hermione.

« Tu t'y rendras comme prévu, sauf que tu seras commanditée par le Ministère et par l'agence. Nous savons qu'Oliver et Chelsea y seront. Tu devras les arrêter le plus discrètement possible. Sans effusion. »

« Très bien. Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes. Qui sera mon coéquipier ? »

Harry se mît à se trémousser nerveusement sur place, ce qui intrigua Hermione au plus haut point.

« Le Ministère a désigné le meilleur espion de l'agence de Parkinson. Il devra se faire passer pour ton petit ami lors de la fête familiale des Granger. Il a été choisi ... sans hésitation ni doute sur sa capacité à accomplir cette mission avec toi. »

Harry bougea une seconde fois sa baguette, et un visage plus que familier apparut sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi Harry avait peur. Et il allait vite être l'objet de ses foudres les plus intenses.

Mais pour le moment, Hermione était tétanisée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, tandis que son cerveau se mît sur pause.

Le visage angélique et mystérieux de Drago Malefoy s'étendait devant elle. Elle connaissait chaque parcelle de sa peau, tellement elle l'avait observé par le passé. Elle connaissait les traits de son visage par cœur, de mémoire.

Mais le revoir de la sorte, même si ce n'était qu'une projection virtuelle la ramenait dans son passé. Elle allait devoir travailler avec son pire cauchemar.

Hermione eut la mauvaise impression d'avoir touché le fond.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione observa le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre du bureau d'Harry, attendant que son meilleur ami daigne enfin se montrer devant elle.

Elle avait littéralement piqué une crise de nerf en découvrant son futur collègue de mission. Mais elle avait conscience des enjeux ; elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait garder son travail.

La jeune sorcière attrapa un verre sur le présentoir du bureau, et y versa de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, mais elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle appréhendait les heures à venir, consciente de l'affrontement qui l'attendait.

Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione entendit des pas sur le parquet vieux comme le monde, mais son regard ne se détourna pas de la vie de Big Ben dominant Londres.

« Hermione. »

Elle se retourna enfin et tomba nez à nez avec Ron. Elle lui sourit, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, puis attrapa son bras droit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda-t-il alors, d'une voix douce comme s'il parlait à une enfant effrayée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, faussement nonchalante. Elle détourna le regard et fixa avec insistance le tapis rouge sous le bureau.

« Harry et Ginny ne devrait plus tarder. Harry était avec le ministre et avec Pansy toute la journée. Il aurait voulu pouvoir te parler plus tôt dans la journée, mais ... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Coupa-t-elle. « Je sais bien qu'Harry ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il veut. »

Elle était amère, et Ron le devina aisément. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant enfin apparaître l'air fatigué d'Harry, l'expression inquiète de Ginny ... et la mine coquine de Pansy. Hermione se demanda un instant ce que la Serpentarde faisait là mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

Harry fit apparaître des sièges supplémentaires, et tout le monde finit par s'assoir, après que Pansy l'ait embrassé sur la joue en guise de salutations.

« Bien. Nous allons pouvoir régler les détails de la mission qui commencera dans deux jours. »

« Vous ne me demandez même pas ce que je pense des effectifs mis sur le coup ? » Coupa brusquement Hermione, sentant la colère couler peu à peu dans l'ensemble de ses veines.

Harry soupira, et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure de jais.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Drago est le meilleur espion de l'Agence de Pansy. Je n'ai pas la main sur ce genre de décisions, et Pansy non plus. Et tu le sais. »

« Tu n'as qu'à me mettre en arrêt maladie. » Siffla-t-elle.

Nouveau soupir du patron.

« Écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de devoir travailler avec lui compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé ... »

« Franchement, j'en doute. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir passer deux jours non-stop avec ton ex. »

La réponse d'Hermione jeta un froid dans leur petit comité, mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas. Elle continuait de fixer Harry, impassible, attendant la sentence. Elle vit défiler ses mauvais souvenirs dans les émeraudes brillantes de son ami. Ce dernier finit par secouer la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées nuisibles.

« C'est sûr que ce point de vue-là, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Il va falloir que vous vous entendiez. Ce que je vais dire va sans doute sonner étrange … mais le sort du pays est entre vos mains. »

« Je sais quels sont les enjeux. Et je ne me défilerai pas ! » S'offusqua Hermione. « C'est juste que … que … »

« Que tu détestes Drago, que tu n'as aucune envie de le revoir, et que la plupart de la gente féminine ici présente ressentirait la même chose à ta place ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa tirade théâtrale.

Elle appréciait bien Pansy, elles étaient mêmes bonnes amies. Cependant, elles ne se voyaient que très rarement. En effet, comme Pansy dirigeait l'Agence de services secrets concurrente à la sienne, Hermione avait parfois du mal à faire la part des choses. Et la véritable raison, celle qui la retenait le plus de se précipiter chez Pansy tous les quatre matins, n'était autre que le fait que la Serpentarde était une amie très proche de Drago … Drago, l'homme qu'elle fuyait le plus au monde.

Hermione chasse l'image du bond de son cerveau, et se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation présente.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça, Pansy. Merci pour ce petit résumé. »

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui n'aies pas envie de revoir cette enflure ! » Grogna Ron, de mauvais poil. « Il n'a pas intérêt à la ramener après ce qu'il a fait à Hermione … »

Harry soupira, encore. Et Hermione crut qu'il allait finir par se taper la tête sur son bureau tellement il paraissait dépité.

« Merci Ron, mais je peux me défendre toute seule. » Contra Hermione. « De toute manière, il doit encore se souvenir de ton poing sur sa figure. Tu m'as assez vengée, alors n'en rajoute pas. »

Ron ricana en se rappelant la magnifique droite qu'il avait administrée à cet enfoiré de blond, très fier de lui de cette petite entrevue musclée. Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin, consciente des pensées de son ami.

« Pourrait-on revenir à l'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, et non aux anciennes relations amoureuses d'Hermione ? » Demanda finalement Harry, et sa demande passait plus comme un ordre.

Le calme revint brutalement dans le bureau.

« Donc, Hermione et Drago seront infiltrés au repas familial des Granger, en parfait moldus. Hermione, tu diras que Drago est ton nouveau petit ami. A part tes parents, personne ne le reconnaitra. La couverture sera parfaite. Vous resterez à l'ensemble de la fête, c'est-à-dire, deux jours entiers, et vous attraperez nos deux terroristes à la fin. Evidemment, si vous sentez qu'ils se défilent, vous intervenez avant. »

Un détail important interpella tout de même l'attention d'Hermione.

« Attendez … Où se trouve Drago ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans ce bureau ? »

« Oh, il devrait arriver. » Commenta Pansy distraitement. « Il avait une affaire à régler avant de venir, rien de plus. »

« Une _affaire à régler_ ? » Demanda Ron, en levant un sourcil. « Tu peux être plus précise ? »

« Oui, effectivement. » Répliqua Pansy, sarcastique. « En gros, il devait liquider un type aujourd'hui. Disons que l'attentat a quelque peu bouleversé nos priorités et nos contrats. Drago a donc dû s'occuper de cette « urgence ». Et vous savez très bien qu'il est … très rapide lorsqu'il s'agit de boucler une de ses missions. »

Hermione frissonna, inconsciemment. Drago faisait partie de ce que l'on appelait la « branche dure » de l'espionnage. Il avait un véritable permis de tuer, et la plupart de ces missions constituait à éliminer des cibles visées par des clients et cautionnées par le Ministère. Bien qu'elle en fasse quelques-uns, les assassinats n'étaient pas vraiment la passion d'Hermione. Elle était beaucoup plus douée dans le secteur de l'infiltration. Sûrement car elle n'avait pas baignée dans le monde des Mangemorts, au contraire de Drago.

« Et qu'en est-il du réseau ? » Questionna Ginny en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Je veux dire, comment allons-nous faire pour bloquer leurs attentats prémédités le temps d'attraper leurs chefs ? »

« Toutes nos équipes sont sur le coup. Y compris le Ministère. La situation devrait être sous contrôle jusqu'à la fin du week-end. »

Ginny hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse de son mari. Hermione se pencha pour se gratter la cheville à travers sa botte en cuir, mais elle se releva rapidement lorsque la porte du bureau se fracassa une seconde fois contre le mur.

Son sang se figea, et un voile de haine et de dégoût s'empara de ses membres lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux blonds et aristocratiques de Drago. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et se redressa sur sa chaise, droite comme un piquet, les yeux fixés sur la liasse de papier posée sur le bureau d'Harry. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

« Excusez-moi pour le retard … Un petit contretemps. »

« Par Merlin, mais ta chemise est trempée de sang ! » S'exclama alors Ginny qui se leva d'un bond.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, et elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne devait pas être inquiète. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur pour lui. Elle était censée le détester jusqu'à la nuit des temps, l'ignorer …

Mais ses neurones semblèrent lui faire défaut, car sa tête bifurqua finalement dans la direction de Drago, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chemise teintée de rouge du jeune sorcier. Hermione parcourut son torse du regard, avant d'arriver à son visage. La rencontre de leurs pupilles l'électrifia au plus haut point, et elle réalisa que la couleur de ses iris n'avait pas changé. Ni leur expression. Toujours aussi froides, aussi inquiétantes … aussi captivantes.

Elle détourna le regard, essayant de calmer les réactions inappropriées de son corps. Elle sentait Drago la fixer, et eut l'impression que sa peau brûlait littéralement. Elle était incandescente. Elle était bouleversée, et elle se morigéna une nouvelle fois. Elle était faible, dépendante, alors qu'elle voulait le haïr comme jamais. Faible, elle était faible.

« Je me suis battu à bras le corps. » Expliqua-t-il, indifférent. « Cet imbécile de Jenkins était tenace, mais je l'ai eu, évidemment. »

Il était toujours aussi pompeux, fier, exécrable. Il n'avait pas réellement changé. Pas vraiment.

Hermione vit Pansy hocher la tête, satisfaite du travail de son espion. C'était un métier étrange, où l'on se réjouissait de la mort des autres êtres humains, où le salaire dépendait du nombre de criminels qui finiraient à Azkaban. Oui, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, où « faire le mal pour combattre le mal » était la devise principale.

« Tu as mal si j'appuie ici ? » Demanda Ginny, concentrée.

Hermione vit Drago secouer la tête, négativement. Bien sûr, jamais il n'admettrait un jour une quelconque faiblesse.

« Tu passeras quand même voir Cassidy. Elle te fera un check-up complet. » Ordonna Pansy fermement. « Tu dois être parfaitement en forme pour ta mission avec Hermione. »

Les deux concernés échangèrent un rapide regard. Le nom de Cassidy fit trembler les mains d'Hermione, mais elle essaya d'en faire fi, de calmer sa colère ardente qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle allait passer deux jours horribles. Deux jours avec un être qu'elle méprisait et qu'elle vénérait en même temps. Bienvenue en enfer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les habits d'Hermione étaient sans dessus-dessous, et sa chambre dans un état lamentable. La jeune sorcière fouillait pour la énième fois dans ses placards, cherchant un objet de la plus haute importance.

Sa valise était bouclée depuis belle lurette son appartement était impeccable, sans un grain de poussière, et pourtant … Pourtant elle était loin d'être satisfaite. Elle s'assit à même le sol, exténuée par tant d'efforts vains. Elle posa ses coudes contre ses genoux repliés, et soupira. Elle était lasse.

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabondés sur les murs de sa chambre, et sourit imperceptiblement en voyant les photos de ses amis, allant de l'enfance pour revenir à des moments plus récents. Il y avait essentiellement des photos de Ron, Harry, Ginny ou encore Luna, mais ses amis Serpentards apparaissaient également.

Une photo attira particulièrement son attention. Elle était avec Pansy, accoudée à un bar.

Hermione se souvenait très bien du contexte où elle avait été prise. C'était la veille du mariage de Pansy et de Blaise, et autant dire qu'elles avaient largement fêté l'événement. Les deux sorcières faisaient des grimaces à l'objectif, les yeux voilés par l'alcool.

Et surtout, Hermione savait _qui_ avait pris ladite photo : Drago.

Penser à Drago lui rappela que l'heure tournait dangereusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis souffla. Elle était dans la panade. Drago devait venir la chercher, puisqu'ils devaient se rendre ensemble à la maison de campagne de ses grands-parents. Et en voiture, évidemment. Un repas était prévu dès ce soir, « un pot de retrouvailles familiales ». Mais Hermione savait qu'ils seraient en retard, obligatoirement. A moins que Drago ne roule à 200 km/h, ce qui était fort probable. Après tout, il avait le permis voiture depuis quelques temps seulement …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas prête ?

Hermione sursauta et se redressa sur ses jambes avec une rapidité effarante. Elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Cria-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère, les poings sur les hanches.

Drago s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, nonchalant. Elle eut envie de le gifler pour cette attitude désinvolte qui l'insupportait.

« Il me semble que nous allons chez tes grands parents pour attraper nos deux terroristes… Aurais-tu perdu ton cerveau pendant la nuit ? »

Hermione grinça des dents. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je t'ouvre la porte, comme tout un chacun ? Non, évidemment que non ! Tu dois toujours faire les choses à ta manière, sans respecter pour un sou ce que veulent les autres. »

Les yeux de Drago se voilèrent de fureur, et sa mâchoire se crispa dangereusement. Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant, mais elle ne recula pas, restant fièrement planté au centre de sa chambre.

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! » Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

« Je te parle sur le ton que je veux. Je ne t'ai jamais obéi, alors ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que cela va commencer. »

Ils étaient étrangement proches, mais leur proximité soudaine était emplie de fureur et de rancœur. Heureusement qu'ils savaient tous deux conserver leur sang-froid en toutes circonstances, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'un des deux aurait explosé sans vergogne.

Drago finit par soupirer, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Geste qui avait toujours séduit Hermione d'ordinaire. Mais voilà, la situation n'avait plus rien ordinaire…

« Vas m'attendre dans le salon. Tu connais le chemin. » Reprit-elle furibonde, les mains sur les hanches.

Le regard de Drago lui lança des éclairs, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur, habituée au comportement lunatique du jeune homme. Elle était rodée par les cas « Drago Malefoy ». Il finit par tourner les talons, et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. A peine sortit-il de son champ de vision, qu'elle put respirer à nouveau de manière normale.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son parquet doré, et ces derniers s'illuminèrent. Elle s'agenouilla précipitamment, et colla sa joue contre le sol. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle vit le paquet cadeau rouge qu'elle cherchait éperdument depuis de longues minutes. Parfait, elle avait enfin retrouvé le cadeau pour ses grands-parents.

D'un geste de baguette, elle rangea le désordre de sa chambre, mit le paquet dans sa valise, et la referma. Tout était net. Elle enfila sa veste en jean, mit ses escarpins à talon, et plissa sa jupe en daim noir. Elle inspira un grand bol d'air, puis osa sortir de sa tanière. Hermione ignora superbement Drago qui était planté au centre du salon, tel un abruti.

« Jolie jupe. » Commenta-t-il, appréciateur.

Hermione rougit imperceptiblement. Elle observa une seconde fois son vêtement, et se morigéna intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle mis cette jupe ? Elle aurait dû la brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Drago, six mois auparavant.

« C'est toi qui me l'as offerte. Heureusement que tu la trouves jolie. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit ça… »

Hermione l'ignora de nouveau, et attrapa les clefs de son appartement. Elle prit son parapluie en précaution, et attendit que Drago passe la porte pour refermer derrière elle. Il la fixa lorsqu'il passa devant elle, et mais elle semblait porter un intérêt très particulier au chat en peluche qui pendait à son porte-clefs. Elle le vit esquissa un sourire, railleur et moqueur. Elle prit sur elle, et ferma la porte.

Drago avait pris ses bagages, en bon gentlemen de bonne famille, et Hermione n'eut rien à redire sur son attitude galante et archaïque. Il était clair que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait appris à charmer les femmes sans trop faire d'efforts… Une arme redoutable pour arriver à ses fins.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble moderne, Hermione eut un mouvement d'arrêt. Elle écarquilla les yeux et émit un petit couinement de surprise. Non… Il n'avait pas osé ! Apparemment, si… Drago se retourna, intrigué par son changement d'humeur. Lorsqu'il remarqua son air ébahi, il ricana.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait faire deux heures de route dans une épave ? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres, agacée par son air frimeur.

« Tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose d'un peu plus… discret. Tu vas te faire remarquer par tout le monde. Ce n'est pas le but de la mission. »

Il se contenta de lui sourire, et d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Ou plutôt du bolide.

« J'aime les belles voitures. D'ailleurs, j'aime les belles choses en général… »

Son regard était équivoque, et Hermione comprit qu'il la considérait parmi ces « belles choses ». Par Merlin, il était exaspérant. Mais troublant. Elle monta dans la Porsche quatre portes, et s'enfonça dans le siège en cuir beige. Et en plus, la voiture était ultraconfortable. C'était sur, elle allait toucher le fond dans peu de temps.

Drago enclencha le contact à ses côtés, et le moteur vrombit, faisant naître des frissons sur la peau d'Hermione. Elle observa le sorcier du coin de l'œil, et vit son air enfantin et heureux. Elle secoua la tête. Les hommes resteraient toujours … _des hommes_.

Elle concentra son attention sur la route, alors que Drago commençait juste à rouler. Elle fit la moue en réalisant qu'il conduisait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance qu'elle. Incroyable pour un Sang Pur telle que lui. Et surtout, elle avait le permis depuis beaucoup plus longtemps !

« Alors… Comment vas-tu ? » Dit-il pour engager la conversation après quinze minute de silence pesant pour eux deux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. » Siffla-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Les mains de Drago se crispèrent autour du volant, et ses jointures devinrent blanches sous la pression de ses doigts.

« Hermione, écoutes… Je… »

« Tais-toi. » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te déteste. Alors… Boucle-la. »

Le silence refit surface, tel un virus dangereux. Hermione croisa ses jambes et ses bras, comme pour se protéger du blond assis à ses côtés. Chose extrêmement difficile puisqu'ils n'étaient séparés que par le levier de vitesse, que Drago maniait avec dextérité et souplesse. Horreur ultime.

« De toute façon, tu te fiches bien de moi, alors tu peux oublier tes manières polies en demandant de mes nouvelles. » Reprit-elle, incapable de réprimer sa rancœur et sa colère pour le Serpentard.

« C'est faux, Hermione. Et tu le sais… Je… Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Le cœur de la jeune sorcière fit une embardée dangereuse. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui sortir des trucs comme ça. Elle n'était absolument pas préparée. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas y être préparée. C'était inconvenant, et totalement déplacé de sa part.

« Eh bien, tu as une drôle façon de me le montrer. »

« Je me suis déjà excusé des centaines de fois pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois ! » Soupira-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. « Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autres ? Dis-moi et je le ferai. »

« Contente-toi de conduire. Je ne veux plus jamais parlé de cette histoire. C'est terminé, d'accord ? »

En territoire conquise, Hermione tripota la radio, et finit par tomber sur une musique de Sting qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle sourit de contentement, essayant d'oublier les pincements des lèvres de Drago face au mur invisible qu'elle avait dressé entre eux deux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner les paroles de la chanson.

 **«** Will you stay with me, will you be my love… Among the fields of barley **…** We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky **…** As we lie in fields of gold…"

Les paroles de la chanson lui serrèrent le cœur. Elle ne devrait pas écouter des chansons d'amour. Non pire, elle ne devrait pas _croire_ aux chansons d'amour. Mais elle était d'un naturel plutôt romantique, même si elle tentait de son mieux de refréner ses ardeurs. C'était parfois difficile.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Drago la sortit de sa torpeur musicale, et elle se redressa sur son siège, en décroisant ses jambes seulement couvertes par ses collants fins. Son regard se fixa sur le petit objet qui vibrait entre eux.

« Peux-tu répondre à ma place ? C'est sûrement le bureau. » Expliqua-t-il, nonchalant.

« Qu… _Quoi_ ? Non ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il soupira, et passa sa main sur sa nuque, comme pour éradiquer la fatigue de son corps.

« Hermione… Réponds à ce foutu téléphone ! C'est peut-être important. »

La culpabilité se glissa dans ses veines, et Hermione finit par attraper le portable, tout en bougonnant sur les hommes en général. Elle vit Drago sourire du coin de l'œil… Encore plus exaspérant.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour mon chéri… Comment tu vas ?

Attendez… Mon chéri ? Accompagné d'une voix féminine ? SOS, alerte, radar rouge…

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas le _mon chéri_ en question… Hermione Granger à l'appareil. »

Drago se figea à côté d'elle, et sembla embarrassé au plus haut point. Elle jubila intérieurement. Elle avait une preuve de plus pour clamer haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas changé. Le sentiment de déception se mêla tout de même à sa joie malsaine.

« Hermione ? Oh, par Salazard, je suis si heureuse de vous avoir au téléphone ! Cela fait tellement longtemps. Comment allez-vous, très chère ? Je… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi une des greluches de Drago semblait contente de lui parler ? Elle, l'ex-petite amie, le dragon incarné, l'ennemi public ?

« Je désole le fait que mon fils ne me donne pas plus de nouvelles de vous ! Vous devriez venir prendre le thé au Manoir, une après-midi, et… »

« Mme Malefoy ? » S'exclama alors Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Evidemment. Je n'ai qu'un fils, encore heureux ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté d'avoir deux Drago pour le prix d'un… Mais attendez deux secondes. Si vous répondez au téléphone, c'est que vous êtes avec lui en ce moment même… C'est merveilleux ! Fabuleux ! Quand je pense que vous vous êtes enfin remis ensemble ! »

Hermione piqua un far monstrueux, alors que Drago gigotait sur son siège. Aucun doute : il pouvait entendre la conversation depuis le début. Oh misère, c'était la honte ultime pour elle.

« Je ne sors pas avec Drago. » S'empressa-t-elle de contredire, en collant frénétiquement le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Oh. Très bien. Alors… que faîtes-vous ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Nous sommes en mission pour le Ministère. Comme toujours, je ne peux rien vous dire. »

« Je comprends tout à fait, Hermione. Faîtes bien attention à vous, surtout. »

Hermione sourit face au caractère maternel de Narcissa. Chasser le naturel, et il revient au galop…

« Vous nous connaissez, de toute manière. Nous savons être prudents. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« C'est parce que je vous connais que je m'inquiète ! Drago a intérêt à vous ramener en un seul morceau, ou il va m'entendre ! »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Drago. Ce fut furtif, et la gêne planait au-dessus de leur tête.

« Mme Malefoy… »

« Pour la centième fois, appelez-moi Narcissa ! J'ai toujours l'espoir que vous finirez par devenir ma belle-fille dès que mon idiot de fils sera raisonnable. Et que vous serez moins rancunière. »

Hermione soupira, exténuée par cette conversation.

« Enfin… » Reprit-elle. « Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous revu le jeune Nott ? Vous savez Hermione, je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Et même si je vous aime beaucoup, je préfère vous savoir avec Théodore et heureuse, plutôt qu'avec Drago et malheureuse… »

La voiture fit un étrange écart sur la route, et Hermione devina que Drago avait mal passé la vitesse, alors qu'ils entraient sur les quatre voies. Elle s'accrocha d'une main au siège en cuir, et glissa une œillade vers le jeune homme. Il tremblait de rage. Oh, Oh.

« Je… Je passerai vous voir, Mme Malefoy. » Balbutia-t-elle. « Nous allons passer son train sous un pont, cela risque de couper… Allo ?... Allo ? »

Après sa petite comédie et son coup du manque de réseau, Hermione raccrocha, et se tendit. Elle fixa l'autoroute, et remarqua que la voiture filait à une vitesse intolérable pour la police.

« Tu vois Théo ? » Demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.

Sa voix était neutre, mais Hermione ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle le connaissait trop pour se perdre dans ses façades richement étudiées.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu évites la question par une autre question ? »

« Tu fais la même chose que moi… » Siffla-t-il.

« Cette conversation ne mène nulle part. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et ma vie privée ne te regarde absolument pas ! »

Il doubla violement une voiture, et accéléra encore. Le cœur d'Hermione eut des ratés.

« Drago… Calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

Le compteur monta à 150km/h. Inquiétant. Très inquiétant.

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? » Rugit-il.

« Arrêtes ton cirque ! Tu… Tu me fais peur. »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tu balances à ma mère que tu sors avec un de mes meilleurs amis, et je ne suis pas au courant ! C'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. » Cria-t-il.

« S'il te plait, ralentis. » Gémit-elle, alors que le compteur montait de 10km/h. « Tu vas nous tuer… »

Inconsciemment, il relâcha la pédale d'accélération, mais sa fureur se voyait grâce à la crispation de sa mâchoire. Hermione reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. Moins hachée par l'angoisse.

« Tu devrais pas réagir ainsi. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je… Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Drago. Tu ne devrais plus rien ressentir. »

« Je suis loin de ressentir l'indifférence que tu défends tant. »

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi lui disait-il ce genre de chose ?

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tromper, dans ce cas là. » Répliqua-t-elle, sèche, alors qu'une boule au ventre se développait dans son estomac.

« Cela ne voulait rien dire, par Salazard ! » Se défendit-il alors, alors que le compteur de vitesse explosait une nouvelle fois.

« Pour moi, c'était très significatif de ton attachement, au contraire ! » Hurla-t-elle, en retenant ses larmes. « Fin de la discussion. »

« Mais enfin… »

« Fin de la discussion ! »

Le silence refit surface. Pesant. Lourd.

« Tu sais Hermione. Tu me rends fou… _Fou_. » Dit-il, en fixant la route, figé.

Elle l'ignora et se recroquevilla contre la vitre, lui tournant le dos autant que possible.

« Pas autant que toi. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, pour être sûr qu'il n'entende pas.

Cet homme allait la tuer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin, loin… Mais elle devait rester encore une heure dans cette Porsche, et supporter Drago le temps du week-end.

Le sort jouait contre elle, elle en était certaine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fin du trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Hermione s'autorisa à se détendre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la propriété de ses grands-parents. Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara de son corps. Elle adorait cet endroit. Il l'apaisait.

« C'est ici. Tourne là. » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt un large portail noir.

Premières paroles échangées depuis une heure trente. Et la colère toujours au rendez-vous.

La Porsche s'engagea dans un long chemin en gravier. Hermione sourit inconsciemment en découvrant l'immense ferme de ses grands-parents sous leurs yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Drago. Aucun doute, elle était fière de ce petit effet.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tes grands-parents étaient… étaient… »

« Riches ? » Proposa-t-elle, ironique.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de détourner le regard de la demeure volumineuse qui se rapprochait.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé… Et pour information, ils étaient producteurs dans l'agrobusiness. Ils ont tout vendu pour partir en retraite. Et ils profitent depuis. Prépare-toi à une invasion massive de Granger pour ce week-end. »

« Je vais devoir agir comme ton petit ami. » Dit-il alors, totalement hors-sujet.

Hermione se figea.

« Je sais bien, merci de me le rappeler. » Grogna-t-elle.

« On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais été. »

« Ce sera très difficile pour moi. » Siffla-t-elle. « Tu… Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. Et il faudra que je joue la comédie d'une fille très amoureuse de toi. »

Drago plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens. Il la fixa, et elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire jusqu'à ses pensées. Elle arrêta ce contact visuel plus que gênant, et se morigéna. Pourquoi avait-elle été lui confier une chose pareille ? Le connaissant, il allait s'en servir contre elle… Misère.

Drago arriva devant l'entrée de la maison de campagne anglaise, et Hermione lui indiqua d'aller garer la voiture sous la grange transformée en garage pour l'occasion. Des dizaines de voitures étaient déjà agglutinées sous la mansarde, illustrant le fait qu'ils étaient légèrement en retard pour le début des festivités.

Hermione ouvrit la portière sans dire un mot, et fut surprise par la chaleur ambiante. En ce début de novembre, il aurait du faire beaucoup plus froid. Elle se contenta d'enfiler son gilet en laine, mais Drago resta en chemise. Elle songea un instant qu'il portait toujours aussi bien la chemise, au grand malheur de ses hormones de pauvre femme qu'elle était.

« On n'a qu'à agir comme si on ne s'était jamais séparé. Je veux dire, si on nous pose des questions sur notre rencontre, ou ce genre de choses… évitons de trop mentir. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'immense porte en chêne.

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-il sans rechigner. « Il faut que tu me montres les cibles de la mission. Pour que je puisse aussi les surveiller discrètement. »

« Evidemment, c'est dans mes plans… Tu as ta baguette ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ta baguette mag… »

Hermione rougit furieusement lorsqu'elle comprit le sous-entendu pervers de Drago. Bon Dieu. Il fallait qu'elle respire pour chasser ses affreuses rougeurs. Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Malheureusement, le ricanement du Serpentard n'arrangea rien à son état de stress et de gêne.

« Tu es un idiot. Un idiot pervers et coureur de jupons. » Siffla-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Drago se calqua à son rythme soudain endiablé, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Il était fière de son effet, comme toujours. Il jubilait de la voir ainsi troublée. Et Hermione se trouva pitoyable. Et en colère, aussi, comme souvent avec lui…

« As-tu prévenu tes parents de ma… venue ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Mais ils sont au courant que tu m'as… de ce qu'il s'est passé… Alors méfies toi de mon père. Il ressemble un peu à Ron, pour ce genre de sujet. Il était très déçu et furieux contre toi. »

Hermione le vit perdre de sa superbe, et sa démarche féline se fit plus chalouper. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, et observa le bout de ses mocassins en cuir. Bon sang qu'il était classe. Des airs d'anges pour un esprit de démon c'est certainement comme cela qu'elle l'aurait décrit.

Hermione monta les marches du perron en sautillant telle une fillette, et en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas se tordre une cheville avec ses talons. Après tout, elle était encore assez maladroite, même si elle avait rapidement pris l'habitude de marcher sur des échasses. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte car elle savait très bien que toute sa famille était déjà en train de prendre l'apéritif dans la cour arrière.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, elle retrouva avec bonheur les odeurs de son enfance. Un mélange de mimosa et de confiture d'abricot. Un large sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rose due à l'excitation qu'elle ressentait. Elle était enfin chez elle. Hermione ouvrit le premier placard sur sa gauche, et y suspendit son sac en bandoulière qui contenait ses affaires pour le week-end (sac magiquement modifié, bien évidemment).

Toujours souriante, elle se retourna pour voir si Drago la suivait toujours. Lorsqu'il remarqua ses lèvres étirées, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Hermione en fut troublée. Cet échange de joie ressemblait dangereusement à la manière dont ils se comportaient… avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

Elle reprit sa marche en direction de la cour intérieure de la maison, à la fois impatience et inquiète. Inquiète des réactions de sa famille face à la venue inopinée de Drago. Les ragots risquaient d'aller bon train entre ses « charmantes » cousines. Elle retint un soupir, décidée à ignorer les personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle devrait fréquenter ce week-end.

Des éclats de rire étaient déjà perceptibles. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses parents et de…

« Hermione ! L'intello de la famille est enfin arrivée, les gars ! »

La jeune fille releva les yeux et éclata de rire. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin.

« Paul… Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Prête à supporter nos vipères de cousines ? » Demanda-t-il, railleur.

« Oh que oui. » Plaisanta-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Elle entendit alors un grattement de gorge derrière elle, et se souvint de la présence de Drago. Elle se trémoussa, gênée.

« Paul, il faut que je te présente Drago… C'est mon… mon… »

« Petit-ami. Enchanté. » Compléta le blond, en serrant la main de Paul.

« Moi de même… Encore un petit gars qui tombe dans les filets de notre Hermione ! » S'esclaffa-t-il, alors que la sorcière devenait rouge pivoine.

« Ah oui ? » Persiffla Drago, en relevant un ses sourcils.

« Si tu savais tous les hommes qu'elle ramène à nos réunions familiales depuis quelques mois… Assez impressionnant ! Mais on s'amuse bien, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Il s'éloigna en riant, et cria dans le jardin « La fausse prude est arrivée avec un nouveau blond ! ». Elle était tétanisée.

« Tu amènes tes rendez-vous d'un soir ici, alors que moi, tu ne m'as jamais présenté à ta famille ? Je rêve ! On est resté ensemble deux ans, tout de même ! » Marmonna Drago, la mâchoire crispée par la vexation et l'incompréhension

« Les autres aimaient bien mes origines moldues, alors que toi tu les méprises… J'avais peur que cela fasse des étincelles. Et tu aurais été trop jaloux de mes cousins. » Se défendit-elle, toujours en murmurant. « De toute manière, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Allons voir les autres. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux !... Et je n'ai rien contre ta famille. » Mentit-il, tel un enfant boudeur.

Mais Hermione avait déjà filé dans le jardin. Elle entendit Drago soupirer dans son dos, et son cœur se serra. Encore. Si cela continuait, elle allait faire une attaque cardiaque avant la fin du week-end.

Hermione vit alors l'assemblée que formait sa famille. Elle sourit, et balaya la terrasse du regard. Elle croisa le regard chocolat de son père, et accourut vers lui.

« Papa ! Je suis contente de te voir. »

« Moi aussi ma Puce. » Répondit-il après l'avoir callé sous ses épaules. « Dis-moi, tu as des cernes jusqu'au bas du visage… Tu devrais dormir plus ! »

« Papa… » Râla-t-elle, excédée par le caractère protecteur de son père.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de faire les rabats joie ! Où est Drago ? »

Le corps de la jeune fille se tendit imperceptiblement.

« Il arrive. Mais tu as promis de ne pas te faire remarquer. »Siffla-t-elle.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup… Drago arriva au près d'eux, et son père le fusilla du regard.

« Mr Granger, bonjour. » Dit-il en souriant, bien que sa joue tressaute.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main, mais son père le tira violement vers lui, pour lui chuchoter deux mots à l'oreille. Mots qu'Hermione entendit très bien.

« Écoute-moi bien, fiston. C'est à ma petite fille que tu as fait du mal… Je sais que vous êtes en mission tous les deux, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Si tu la fais encore souffrir, je ferais en sorte que tu n'ais aucune descendance. C'est clair pour toi ? »

« Papa, je t'en prie… » Gémit Hermione en tirant sa manche.

« Limpide. » Rétorqua Drago, froid et glaçant, comme à son habitude.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Vous avez passé l'âge pour les démonstrations de testostérone ! »

Hermione sourit en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix fluette.

« Maman, je suis heureuse de te voir… Et je vois que tu réagis mieux que Papa. » Ajouta-t-elle en fixant son père, acide.

Ce dernier agit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Réaction typiquement masculine : la fuite face aux femmes en colère. Hermione soupira, puis attrapa le bras de Drago. Ce geste lui couta énormément, et elle sentit que Drago aussi s'était crispée. C'était une des premières fois qu'ils avaient un contact physique depuis leur séparation. La sensation était étrange, comme si un manque avait enfin été comblé par leur absence charnelle. Très flippant.

Hermione se dirigea vers ses grands-parents, qui étaient au centre des attentions, avec un Drago perplexe toujours derrière ses talons. Elle arriva enfin à atteindre sa cible, après maintes contusions et embrassades avec des membres de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis belle lurette.

« Mamie ! »

« Oh, ma chatte, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu es encore plus belle qu'auparavant mon Hermione. André ! Viens voir ta petite fille ! » Ronronna sa grand-père, les yeux pétillants de tendresses.

« _Ma chatte_ ? Hum, original comme surnom affectif… » Murmura Drago dans son oreille.

« Imbécile. » Siffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle devenait pivoine de honte.

Cet homme saisissait toutes les occasions pour la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Impressionnant. Hermione se retourna pour face à son grand-père qu'elle embrassa sur les deux joues. Avec son chapeau de paille, et ses santiags à l'américaine, André Granger avait tout gardé de son caractère loufoque. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Hermione l'adorait.

La jeune sorcière se crispa alors lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des terroristes les plus recherchés d'Angleterre. Oliver et Chelsea Granger souriaient, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à détruire la moitié de Londres et à semer le chaos dans le pays tout entier. Elle donna un coup contre le torse ferme de Drago, et ce dernier plissa les yeux, ayant compris le message.

« Les cibles sont devant nous. Oliver porte un costume gris, et des cheveux courts bruns. Chelsea est accrochée à son bras, et porte une jupe plissé avec une chemise bouffante blanche… Elle a une fleur dans les cheveux. » Expliqua Hermione, alors qu'elle regardait dans la direction opposée pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« D'accord. Je les ai repérés. On applique le code 800. » Répliqua Drago en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Hermione frémit de dégout, mais retint sa réaction de rejet du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le « code 800 » signifiait dans leur jargon « agir le plus normalement possible » - c'est-à-dire être un couple dans leur situation – et pister la cible – donc se débrouiller pour se rapprocher d'eux lors du repas de ce soir.

Hermione avait le sens des responsabilités. Ainsi, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Drago, jouant le jeu du couple parfait jusqu'au bout. Elle plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais son cerveau envoyait des « SOS » à sa conscience. Oui, elle aurait du gifler Drago au lieu de lui prendre la main comme une amoureuse transie. Oui, elle devrait fuir cet homme qui l'avait trompé au lieu de se coller contre ses muscles d'espion.

Mais elle devait aussi remplir sa mission.

Ainsi, quand son grand-père clama haut et fort qu'il était temps de déclarer officiellement la rencontre familiale Granger ouverte, Hermione se dirigea vers la longue table du dîner pour s'y assoir, Drago collé à elle. Le repas risquait d'être long la journée semblait ne jamais finir et la fin du week-end bien lointaine.

Hermione inspira un grand coup, s'assit à sa place autour de la table, et plongea tête la première dans les ennuis. Oui, elle adorait son boulot… Enfin, elle s'en persuadait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Son plat de courgette ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais Hermione s'en fichait royalement. La joue appuyée contre sa paume, le coude posé sur la table, la jeune sorcière n'était pas spécialement respectueuse des coutumes de politesses moldues. Elle soupira, puis attrapa son verre d'eau, distraite et ennuyée par les conversations alentours.

Elle jeta un regard vague à sa cousine Elena, assise en face d'elle. Ses longs cheveux raides et brillants attiraient tous les regards masculins, et elle prenant un malin plaisir à jouer avec sa beauté incandescente. Lorsqu'Elena remarqua qu'elle la regardait, elle lui adressa un sourire plus que faux, et se focalisa sur Drago, installé à sa gauche.

« Alors, Drago… Dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Elle avança son menton pointu contre son poing, et remonta le coin de ses lèvres dans un geste charmeur. Son attitude agaça Hermione au plus haut point. La jeune sorcière pinça les lèvres, irritée par Helena, mais aussi par sa propre jalousie très perceptible.

« En réalité… Je ne travaille pas. »

« Oh. »

Elena se retint de grimacer de dégout, et Hermione jubila intérieurement.

« Dans ce cas là, tu es une sorte de… _chômeurs_ ? » Reprit sa cousine, curieuse malgré tout.

« Absolument pas. » Trancha Drago, plus froid que la glace. « Je suis rentier. »

Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle hoqueta. Hermione releva les yeux au ciel, désabusé par le comportement de son charmant collègue. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fanfaronner ouvertement. Il était d'une prétention sans nom.

« Rentier, du genre noble ? »

Le ton d'Helena était soudain très intéressé.

« Oui. »

Hermione sursauta violement lorsqu'elle sentit la main large et ferme de Drago se poser sur sa cuisse seulement couverte par son collant en laine. Elle rougit furieusement, et se retint de hurler contre le jeune homme. Après tout, ils devaient se faire passer pour des amoureux transis. Sa réaction de rejet mettrait à mal le succès de leur mission. Ainsi, elle se retint.

Cependant, c'était un mal pour un bien. L'expression de jalousie et d'envie de sa cousine n'avait pas de prix. Tournant le vice à son apogée, Hermione entortilla ses doigts à ceux de son « petit-ami ». Le pouce de Drago vint immédiatement chatouiller le creux de sa paume. Comme une promesse.

« C'est intéressant. Très intéressant. » Commenta Elena en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Elle posa alors ses yeux sur Hermione, et cette dernière sut qu'elle allait passer à la casserole. Un sourire hypocrite, des yeux pétillants de malice… Oui, sa cousine sortait les griffes.

« Dis moi Hermione, c'est étrange que tu sortes avec un blond – sans vouloir te vexer Drago, évidemment. »

« _Evidemment_ … » Répéta ironiquement le premier concerné dans un souffle, afin que seul Hermione puisse l'entendre.

« Je veux dire … Je n'ai toujours vu que des bruns mystérieux autour de toi. »

Hermione jura intérieurement, tandis que la poigne de Drago se raffermissait sur sa cuisse. C'était à son tour d'être jaloux. Hermione 1 – Drago 1.

« Ah oui ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué… » Répliqua-t-elle, évasive.

Elle était une menteuse. Bien sur qu'elle évitait les blonds. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Drago. Ce qui la bloquait, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Comment s'appelai-t-il déjà le dernier … Celui de septembre… »

Elena fit mine de réfléchir, et Hermione se liquéfia sur place. Quelle honte. Elena claqua des mains, et ses cheveux voletèrent autour de ses épaules fines.

« Je m'en souviens ! Il s'appelait Léo ! »

« Théo » Corrigea automatiquement Hermione.

Erreur. Grave erreur que d'avoir rectifié cette erreur de patronyme. Elle était certaine d'avoir une marque sur sa cuisse si Drago ne desserrait pas rapidement ses doigts sur sa peau frêle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour parler de ce genre de chose. » Siffla Hermione, alors que la douleur provoquée par la poigne du Serpentard la faisait haleter. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je… Je vais aller me rafraichir un instant. »

Hermione se leva sèchement, évitant le regard scrutateur et brulant de Drago sur elle. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle quitta la table pesante. Cette ambiance lourde allait finir par lui donner des boutons.

Hermione sentit le regard de Drago dans son dos, et sa démarche se fit plus chaloupée. Mais qu'importe. Elle devait ignorer ses sentiments contradictoires. Elle balaya la cours du regard, et ses yeux chocolat croisèrent ceux de Chelsea Granger. Elle se figea, mais finit par adresser un sourire forcé à sa cousine. Cette dernière hocha la tête respectueusement, puis repartit vers le buffet.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione, alors qu'elle songeait au caractère profondément mauvais de Chelsea. Certes, la situation n'avait rien à voir avec l'époque de Voldemort Mais tout de même : il existerait toujours des fous à attraper et des victimes à protéger.

Hermione serra ses mains autour de ses avant-bras afin de se réchauffer. Elle s'engouffra dans la maison réconfortante de ses grands-parents, et grimpa sans hésitation vers le deuxième étage. Le grincement du vieux bois sous ses pieds lui rappela ses jeux d'enfants et sa jeunesse candide. Parfois, elle songeait au temps où elle ignorait tout du monde sorcier.

Peut-être aurait-elle été plus heureuse. Peut-être se serait-elle mariée avec un homme gentil, sans tourments et sans rancœur dans son âme à l'instar de Drago. Mais avec des « peut-être », elle aurait aussi pu refaire le monde…

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, sa chambre d'enfant qu'elle devrait partager avec Drago. Son petit lit avait été remplacé par un lit à baldaquin pouvant accueillir deux personnes. Elle songea à tous les hommes qu'elle avait ramenés ici. Tous ses anciens petits-amis avaient dormi dans ce lit, avec elle. Tous, à l'exception de Drago. Paradoxalement, il était le seul qui avait véritablement compté. Mais elle avait toujours eu peur de le présenter à sa famille. Comme si son aura aristocratique et noble l'effrayait encore.

Hermione poussa la porte de la salle de bain, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux cernés de fatigue. Elle eut une subite envie de dormir. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il était à peine 22h. Et elle s'en fichait royalement.

Elle ôta ses chaussures, et sentit le carrelage froid caresser la plante de ses pieds. Une sensation bizarre s'empara de ses chevilles, comme à chaque fois qu'elle portait des talons pendant longtemps, et qu'elle retrouvait le plat du sol. Elle frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, et grimaça. Elle baissa légèrement son collant, et gémit lorsqu'elle remarqua la marque rouge qu'avait laissée Drago.

Par Merlin, cet homme était son cauchemar incarné. Un cauchemar également très sexy et intriguant…

Hermione sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Elle sortit sa baguette magique dissimulée sous sa couche de vêtement, et colla son oreille contre la porte de la salle d'eau, aux aguets. Cependant, elle n'avait pas anticipé la possible ouverture de la porte.

Elle poussa un cri, où se mêlait surprise et douleur, et retomba durement sur ses fesses. Légèrement assommée et déstabilisée, elle mit un certain temps avant de recouvrer la pleine capacité de ses esprits. Elle releva le bout de son nez, et croisa les iris inquiets de Drago. Elle fronça les sourcils, et essaya de se relever tant bien que mal.

Elle ignora la main tendue du sorcier, et prit appui contre le bord de la baignoire immaculée.

« Que fais-tu ? » Grogna-t-elle, énervée.

« Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es montée. »

« Et alors ? Tu t'es subitement pris d'inquiétude pour moi ? »

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa.

« Pourquoi cela semble être une idée si saugrenue à tes yeux ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Tout simplement parce que tu passes ton temps à me blesser ! »

« _Pardon_ ? »

« Tu as très bien compris, Drago ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! » Cria-t-elle, les joues rouges.

« Excuses-moi de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que toi, _Hermione_... »

« Alors explique moi un peu ton petit jeu de toute à l'heure ? Tu m'as fait un bleu sur la cuisse, espèce d'idiot ! »

Sur ces paroles incendiaires, Hermione revint au centre de la chambre, et déchira son collant de ses propres mains pour illustrer ces propos. Les yeux de Drago brillèrent face à son geste à connotation sensuelle, mais la lueur de désir fugace disparut lorsqu'il réalisa la marque qu'il avait faite. Son corps entier se tendit.

« Je… Je… »

« De toute manière, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! » Rugit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Toute sa rancœur et sa rage remontait d'un coup, et la nonchalance feinte de Drago finit d'éclater sa bulle de tolérance. Il fallait qu'elle se venge.

« Tu me fais du mal tout le temps ! » Reprit-elle, en hurlant cette fois.

« C'est fort de café ce que tu me dis-là… On ne s'est pas vu depuis six mois, bordel ! Six longs mois sans une nouvelle de toi, et tu me dis que je te blesse ? » S'époumona-t-il, les yeux coléreux.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Nous… Nous … »

Drago s'approcha encore un plus près d'elle.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore te défiler. » Siffla-t-il. « C'est exactement le bon moment pour mettre les choses à plat entre nous. »

Hermione eut un rire jaune, sous le regard interdit de Drago.

« Tu as mis les choses à plat en couchant avec cette garce de… »

Drago s'agrippa alors brusquement à ses épaules.

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Oses au moins avouer que tu n'y es pas pour rien dans cette histoire ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et repoussa violemment son ancien amant.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu me dégoutes... Je vous ai vu ensemble de mes propres yeux ! Chez _nous_ Drago, dans _notre_ lit ! Et tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à baiser cette infermière à l'endroit même où tu te ventais de me faire l'amour ! »

« Et tu crois que je l'ai fait de gaité de cœur ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé faire ça avec _elle_ , plutôt qu'avec _toi_ ? J'étais bourré par Salazard, et on ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis un mois ! _Un mois_ … A part pour nous dire « Bonjour », « Au revoir », « Bonne Nuit »… Ah oui, tu t'es fait passer pour la victime dans cette histoire. Pauvre petite Hermione qui s'est fait trompé par ce connard de Malefoy… Le tableau était parfait pour toi, et l'occasion idéale pour me quitter ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de larmes, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Elle s'éloigna de Drago, et prit sa tête dans ses mains, avant de revenir vers lui.

« Peut-être que notre couple allait mal, mais je ne suis pas allée me réfugier dans les bras du premier venu, contrairement à toi ! Je n'ai pas remis en cause mon engagement envers toi, alors que tu as choisi délibérément de tout foutre en l'air… »

« J'avais trop bu, Hermione ! » Cria-t-il, surprenant Hermione, habituée à le voir toujours maitre de ses émotions. « On se comportait comme de parfaits inconnus l'un envers l'autre, et tu ignorais toute mes tentatives pour arranger les choses ! J'ai déconné, je le sais, d'accord ? Mais je t'en prie, remet toi également en question de temps en temps ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Crois-tu que ce n'était pas difficile pour moi, de vivre dans une maison que je n'arrivais même plus à considérer comme la mienne, avec un homme que j'aimais mais qui était aussi distant que par le passé ? Crois-tu que j'arrivais à me regarder dans la glace le matin, et voir à quel point j'étais nulle avec toi, avec notre relation toute entière ? Crois-tu ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil… »

Drago se figea, puis ses pupilles devinrent noires. Il tira sur ses cheveux blonds, et se retourna, silencieux. Hermione tremblait toujours autant, mais son manque de réaction raviva la flamme de son exaspération et de sa fureur. Elle agrippa son épaule, afin de trouver son regard.

« Vas-tu me répondre, ou fuir comme le lâche que tu es ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Hermione, d'accord ? » Vociféra-t-il, alors qu'elle se statufiait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait véritablement.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Est-ce que cela te fait plaisir de me voir ramper devant toi ? Parce que je serais capable de te le répéter des centaines de fois, si cela suffisait à racheter mes erreurs… Seulement, je sais que cela ne servira à rien, parce que tu es une femme bornée, rancunière, et trop fière pour admettre que tu as encore besoin de moi dans ta vie ! »

Le silence les entoura alors, tandis qu'ils se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, tels deux statuts. La respiration de Drago était encore hachée. Hermione fit un pas vers lui, incapable de se retenir. Elle se sentait blessée, triste … et remplie d'un espoir fou qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir.

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? » Murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la chambre.

Drago croisa furtivement son regard, puis détourna les yeux. Hermione comprit enfin combien ses aveux lui avaient couté. Il était orgueilleux, et surtout très secret. Il s'était ouvert à elle, et elle continuait de le repousser.

Tout son corps se détendit, alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de leur stupidité respective.

« Drago… »

Mais l'expression figée du jeune homme l'empêcha de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il semblait fixer quelque chose derrière elle. La panique était perceptible dans ses yeux gris. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna à son tour, intriguée. Elle se statufia également, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps.

Appuyée nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, Chelsea Granger les observait, goguenarde. Le canon d'une arme à feu pointé tranquillement vers eux.

Hermione hoqueta, et recula inconsciemment vers Drago.

« Chelsea ? Mais… mais que… »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Hermione. Ne joue pas ton rôle d'infiltré avec moi. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Crois-tu réellement que je n'aurais pas su reconnaitre deux espions du Ministère de la Magie ? Je suis une terroriste qui a su se fondre dans la masse, mais je n'en suis pas pour le moins plus imprudente… Les sorts de détecteur de présence magique sont très efficaces... »

Sa cousine rit d'une manière hystérique. Drago agrippa son avant-bras, inquiet pour elle.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie pour la petite distraction que vous m'avez offerte… Votre dispute était grandiose et très lyrique. Dommage que vous ne viviez pas plus longtemps pour connaitre les tendres réconciliations sur l'oreiller… »

« Espèce de sale… » Commença Drago, mais il se tut lorsque Chelsea dégaina la gâchette de sécurité de l'arme. Sage décision.

« Vous allez mourir, _tous les deux_ , et je ferai ensuite exploser cette maison. Je laisserai notre marque de fabrique, évidemment, et les « Briseurs du Silence » seront encore une fois fiers de leurs chefs… » Expliqua-t-elle, un air d'aliéné au fond des yeux.

Drago ricana.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, espèce de folle. »

« Oh… C'était une très mauvaise idée de dire cela, mon chou. Si jeune et déjà si téméraire pour sa belle… Dis adieu à notre Hermione, parce que tu la reverras seulement en enfer. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle entendit le coup de feu partir droit sur elle.

Elle sentit une douleur atroce lui vriller la poitrine. Elle entendit le cri de Drago, puis elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

Hermione sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la poitrine, alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'effondrer contre le torse de Drago. Elle entendit un cri au loin… puis finit par réaliser que c'était _elle_ qui hurlait. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur pendant quelques secondes, trop choquée pour que ses tensions nerveuses se connectent, mais le retour à la réalité était brutal. Et brulant.

Elle ferma les yeux et gémit, alors qu'elle portait automatiquement sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit une masse visqueuse lui barbouiller les mains, et la sorcière réalisa que c'était son propre sang. Elle devina qu'on l'allongeait à même le sol, perdu qu'elle était dans sa douleur. Elle haleta vaguement, et perdait peu à peu le sens des réalités.

Elle entendit la voix de rauque de Drago au loin, et le cri de sa cousine également. Ils devaient se battre. Hermione tenta de se redresser, mais poussa un cri rauque. Son corps tremblait, ses yeux se voilaient doucement mais surement. La notion du temps était assez relative pour elle, et elle avait l'impression que des heures avaient passée depuis que Chelsea lui avaient planté une balle tout droit dans la poitrine. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte.

« Hermione ! »

Elle sentit qu'on lui pressait la tête. Elle grogna de douleur.

« Hermione… Ouvres les yeux, mon amour. Allez… »

La voix suppliante de Drago lui fit cligner des paupières. Elle croisa alors les yeux remplis d'inquiétude du Serpentard penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais sa tentative se transforma en cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une forte pression sur sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux, et réalisa que Drago compresser sa plaie ensanglantée. Ses grandes mains étaient rouges de son sang à elle. La vision était plus que macabre.

« Je suis désolé si je te fais mal, mais tu perds beaucoup de sang… » Paniqua-t-il.

« C'est… c'est… b… bon Dra…go. » Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

« Il faut que tu restes consciente, d'accord ? Tu ne risques plus rien, les urgences de Saint Mangouste vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Drago lui prit la main fermement, et la serra lorsque sa douleur s'intensifia. Hermione serra des dents, mais gémissait de temps en temps. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Elle hoquetait entre deux sanglots dévastateurs pour son corps blessé.

Drago se releva rapidement, souleva doucement ses épaules alors qu'elle gémissait, puis la cala contre lui, dos à elle. Il comprima plus fermement sa plaie avec sa chemise, et embrassa la nuque d'Hermione. Son corps était en sueur. Elle souffrait le diable.

Hermione tressauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit un grand fracas dans la pièce. Elle entrouvrit un œil, et reconnut la blouse blanche des médicomages de Saint Mangouste.

« Hermione, il nous reste plein de choses à faire. » Entendit-elle Drago lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille. « Alors… tu as intérêt à me revenir, d'accord ? ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle sentit une baguette magique se plaquer contre sa tempe, puis sombra.

.

.

.

.

« BIP… BIP… BIP… »

Hermione retroussa son nez lorsqu'elle entendit un son désagréable lui vriller les tympans. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits, et réalisa qu'une violente migraine la faisait souffrir comme jamais.

Elle remua ses orteils, puis papillonna des yeux. La luminosité de la pièce la fit grimacer, et elle leva son bras pour protéger ses rétines. Cependant, elle ne put terminer son geste : son avant-bras était relié à une poche remplie de liquide transparent, où des milliers de petits tourbillons virevoltaient avec toute insouciance.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Son cœur s'accéléra, tout comme le « Bip » strident qui l'avait réveillé. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, et elle sentit des sueurs froides glisser le long de sa peau translucide.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, et un médicomage en blouse blanche pénétra dans la salle. Il accourut vers son lit, et sourit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ses sourcils broussailleux se plissèrent néanmoins lorsqu'il remarqua la panique qui prenait peu à peu possession du corps d'Hermione.

« Miss Granger. Bon retour parmi nous. » Lui dit-il calmement. « J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez. Tout va bien, nous vous avons soignée. Il n'y a plus aucun risque et tout s'est bien passé. »

« Je… Je… » Balbutia-t-elle, alors que le rythme de son cœur gagnait encore en vitesse.

« Miss Granger ! »

Elle gémit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Très bien, je vais vous administrer un calmant afin que vous vous rendormiez… Il semblerait que vous ayez encore besoin de sommeil. Vous serez sur pieds dans quelques heures, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'elle sombrait une fois de plus dans une torpeur réconfortante.

.

.

.

.

Ce fut la faim qui réveilla Hermione. Elle sentit son estomac vide crier famine, et un grognement de son ventre confirma son impression. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne fut pas agressée par la lumière comme la dernière fois. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et vit la lune ronde à travers les rideaux transparents.

Elle avait toujours le sentiment d'être exténuée, mais qu'importe. Elle se sentait plus calme. Elle enfonça sa tête un peu plus dans son oreiller et soupira de contentement. Un bandage lui entourait la poitrine, à l'endroit où Chelsea lui avait tiré dessus.

Hermione devinait aisément que les deux malfaiteurs avaient été arrêtes, et que les journaux se jetaient à cœur joie sur son hospitalisation. Elle grimaça en repensant au sourire sadique de sa cousine. Par Merlin, les gens étaient fous.

Elle pensa à Drago, à sa déclaration, à son inquiétude… et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte rosées. Elle était pathétique. Elle rougissait toute seule, maintenant.

Elle referma les yeux, mais sentit quelque chose de lourd se poser contre elle. Elle redressa la tête et vit avec ravissement le plateau rempli de victuailles qui flottaient au-dessus d'elle. Hermione avait oublié à quel point Saint Mangouste était prévenant avec tous ses patients. Et spécialement lorsque ledit patient s'appelait Hermione Granger, espionne du Ministère de la Magie et ferreuse combattante lors de la guerre.

La jeune fille se redressa avec difficulté sur son lit et attrapa son entrée avec envie. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis dix ans. Le gout des tomates la fit gémir de satisfaction, à sa plus grande honte. Jamais elle n'avait pris autant de plaisir à dévorer une salade. Elle avala son plat de pâtes et dégusta sa mousse au chocolat.

Toutefois, quelques minutes à peine après avoir déguster son repas, elle sentit un haut-le-cœur prendre possession de son corps. Hermione se redressa, le cœur battant, les mains posées sur son ventre. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis balança précipitamment ses jambes par-dessus les couvertures.

Elle se mordit la langue lorsque sa plaie se tendit sous ses mouvements, mais trottina tout de même vers la salle de bain. Elle se laissa choir par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes, et rendit le repas qu'elle venait de manger quelques minutes auparavant.

Exténuée, angoissée, elle tira la chasse d'eau, puis se rinça la bouche au robinet. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et sa mine blafarde ne la rassura pas. Elle tendit l'oreille lorsque le battant de la porte claqua dans la chambre.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sourit en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry.

« Dans la salle de bain ! »

Des pas se firent entendre sur le sol en lino gris clair, et Harry apparut devant elle. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, avant de venir lui embrasser le front.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. » Chuchota-t-il. « Plus jamais ça… Ca fait quatre jours entiers que tu dors. Tout le monde est venu te voir… Surtout Drago, d'ailleurs. »

Elle hocha la tête, et s'appuya contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle sentit un étrange vertige l'assommait. Harry lui saisit fermement les épaules.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout. » La réprimanda-t-il doucement. « Tu es encore faible ».

Il passa son bras autour d'elle, et l'emmena de nouveau sur son lit. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je… Je viens de vomir. C'est pour ça que je me suis levée. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, tu aurais du… »

« Harry, c'est bon, tout va b… »

Elle stoppa net ses paroles, la main toujours collée contre son ventre tendu. Sa stupeur inquiéta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? As-tu mal… ? Hermione, réponds-moi, tu me fais peur… Hermione ! »

Elle sursauta, et ses yeux se remplirent d'horreur.

« Est-ce que ma cousine m'a lancée un sortilège de magie noire ? »

« Euh… Non, enfin, je ne comprends… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Quelque chose vient de bouger dans mon ventre. Je te le jure, Harry. »

Silence.

« _Quoi_ ? »

« Appelle un médicomage ! » Cria-t-elle alors, sentent la panique grimper en elle.

Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une médicomage brune, et sur Drago. Lorsqu'il la vit assise et tétanisée sur le lit, il s'empressa de prendre en coupe son visage.

« Est-ce tu vas bien ? » Murmura-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux, scrutant chacune de ses émotions. « Nous t'avons entendu crier… »

« Je… Je… Mon ventre… » Balbutia-t-elle, tétanisée par l'angoisse.

« Vous avez des douleurs dans l'estomac ? » Intervint alors la médicomage, sur un ton amical pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Elle vient de dire qu'elle avait senti quelque chose bouger dans son ventre. » Répondit rapidement Harry.

L'emprise de Drago sur son visage se resserra inconsciemment, et Hermione se retint de couiner.

« Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plait, veuillez vous écarter. Je vais faire quelques petites vérifications. » Assena fermement la médicomage, tandis que Drago reculait à contre cœur Il s'assit tout de même sur le coin de son lit, et posa sa paume sur sa jambe cachée par le drap

« Alors, voyons voir ça… »

La médicomage releva doucement le haut d'Hermione, et observa son ventre d'un œil critique. Elle tendit sa baguette vers elle, et fit quelques tours. Hermione l'observa avec appréhension. Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle vit les sourcils de la médicomage se relevait d'étonnement. Cette dernière relança un sortilège informulé quelconque, puis blanchit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Est-ce que… vous avez un petit ami, Miss Granger ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago, qui la fixait intensément.

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

La médicomage déglutit nerveusement.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai mal formulé ma question. Est-ce que vous aviez un petit-ami mois il y a sept mois ? »

Nouvelle échange de regard avec le Serpentard.

« Et bien… Oui… »

Elle vit Harry froncer les sourcils, étonné de ces questions étranges.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de le prévenir et qu'il vienne rapidement ici ? »

« Il est déjà ici. » Répondit froidement Drago, en fixant la médicomage.

Cette dernière se figea sur place. Elle se tortilla les mains.

« Bien… Très bien. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, je vous annonce que vous êtes enceinte de sept mois. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et hoqueta de stupeur. Elle croisa les iris tétanisé de Drago.

« Mais… C'est… C'est impossible ! » Dit-elle, en criant presque. « J'ai eu mes règles et je ne… »

« Miss Granger, vous avez fait un déni de grossesse. Je vous assure que vous êtes enceinte, et Mr Malefoy ici présent est le père. »

Elle sentit des palpitations gonflés dans sa poitrine meurtrie. Et son monde s'écroula.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sept ans plus tard**_

« I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord. I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord. Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord… »

Les paroles de la musique emplissaient la chambre, tandis qu'Hermione reprenait le refrain en cœur. Outre le fait que Phil Collins demeurait son chanteur préféré, cette chanson en particulier lui rappelait de très bons souvenirs. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son petit copain…

Oui, c'était de très bons souvenirs.

Hermione sortit en sautillant de sa salle de bain, et entendit des bruits provenant de l'escalier. Elle sourit tendrement. Elle avait déjà deviné à qui appartenait ces petits pas. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et se lissa la peau de la joue. Elle avait un peu vieillie, certes. Mais elle gardait encore un brin d'innocence, un air ingénu qui lui donnait un air d'enfant.

« Mamaaaaaaaan ! Maaaaan ! »

Hermione se retourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec son fils de sept ans. Sa petite bouille affichait un air malicieux qui lui fit un instant peur. Il allait surement essayer de l'amadouer.

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller chez Grand-Mère ce soir ? »

Hermione soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Edward… Tu sais bien que l'on devait manger avec Jackson ce soir… Il rentre de Bristol. Il sera très déçu de ne pas te voir.»

Edward fit une mine boudeuse, et abaissa ses yeux gris vers le sol.

« Mais je n'ai pas vu Grand-Mère depuis longtemps… »

« Tu as passé le week-end dernier chez elle ! » S'offusqua alors Hermione.

« Justement ! S'il te plait, Maman… S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te… »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Coupa-t-elle, alors qu'un sourire gigantesque illuminait son visage enfantin. « Cependant, je dois m'assurer que ça ne dérange pas Jack ou Narcissa. »

Edward hocha la tête avec empressement, et fila vers sa chambre en criant de joie. Hermione sourit toute seule, attendrie par son démon de fils. Il ressemblait tellement à Drago...

Hermione attrapa son iPhone, et composa rapidement le numéro de Jackson, qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Deux tonalités se firent entendre, avant que son petit-ami ne décroche.

« Oui Hermione ? »

« Salut Jack. Je me demandais si cela te dérangeait de venir manger chez Narcissa ce soir, avec Edward et moi. Je sais que tu voulais te reposer après ton voyage, mais… »

« Sans problème pour moi. Tu sais bien que j'adore Narcissa. Tu peux confirmer. »

Hermione sourit.

« Merci, tu es un amour. »

Jack rit à l'autre bout du fil, et Hermione se sentit tout de suite mieux.

« Toujours, avec toi. Tu le sais bien… J'arrive dans deux heures, environ. »

« D'accord, j'ai hâte que tu rentres. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Bisous… » Souffla Hermione, alors qu'elle raccrochait.

Elle attrapa distraitement son collier, et caressait du bout du doigt la cicatrice qui longeait sa poitrine, vestige de son attaque par balle, sept ans plus tôt. Hermione avait arrêté le métier d'espionnage après la naissance d'Edward, mais surtout depuis la disparition de Drago lors d'une mission spéciale en Colombie.

Penser au père de son fils, à son premier amour, provoquait toujours un petit pincement au cœur à Hermione. Mais Jackson avait su la sortir de ces eaux troubles. Il était comme un père pour Edward, même si Hermione ne cessait de rappeler au petit garçon que son « vrai » père était un Malefoy. Il était néanmoins difficile pour lui de faire la part des choses, et la sorcière en avait bien conscience. Après tout, Drago avait subitement disparu lorsqu'il avait un an. Edward avait à peine connu son père.

Souvent, la culpabilité revenait assaillir l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle s'en était toujours voulu pour avoir fait un déni de grossesse. Mais aujourd'hui, l'essentiel était que son fils soit épanoui… et la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer serait encore source de joie pour lui.

« Edward ! » Cria-t-elle depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Viens dans la cuisine ! »

Le petit blond arriva en un éclair, un sourire Colgate sur le visage. Il vint s'agripper contre les jambes de sa mère, et colla son menton contre son ventre. Tendre, Hermione caressa ses cheveux bouclés.

« On va chez Grand-Mère ce soir, avec Jackson. »

« Suuuuuper ! Merci Maman, je t'aime gros comme le ciel. »

Hermione rit, et tapota le bout de son nez rond.

« Et moi, comme l'éternité. »

« C'est encore plus grand ? »

« Oui, ce sera toujours plus grand. »

Parce que l'amour d'une mère englobera toujours toutes les autres formes d'inclination.

.

.

.

.

Calée contre le torse de Jack, Hermione regardait son fils courir dans l'allée du Manoir Malefoy. Edward était une vraie pile électrique. A croire qu'il était hyperactif.

« Tes réunions se sont bien passées ? » Demanda-t-elle, en agrippant le pull fin de son amant.

« Comme d'habitude. » Dit-il en souriant.

Hermione hocha la tête, et lui sourit. Jack l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente. Elle était toujours aussi émotive.

Edward était déjà arrivé devant les portes du Manoir, et tapa furieusement contre le grand battant en bois. Hermione pouffa lorsque Narcissa ouvrit la porte et que son petit-fils se jeta sur elle.

« C'est fou comme il aime sa Grand-Mère. » Murmura Hermione, comme un secret.

« Surement parce que c'est le dernier lien qui l'unit à Drago. » Répondit Jack, calmement.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la situation de cette manière, mais tout lui apparaissait de manière logique, désormais.

« C'est que tu pourrais être intelligent, en réalité… » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, Miss Granger… Je pourrais me venger. »

Hermione secoua la tête, faussement apeurée par les « menaces » de Jackson. Tous deux arrivèrent enfin devant le perron des Malefoy. Narcissa les accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude, et ils allèrent tous s'installer autour de la table de la salle à manger spacieuse et luxueuse.

Les plats apparurent d'eux-mêmes, comme à Poudlard, et les yeux gourmands d'Edward parlaient pour lui.

« Alors mon lapin, tu as passé une bonne semaine à l'école ? » Demanda Narcissa.

Hermione avait inscrit Edward à l'Ecole Elémentaire de Magie, afin qu'ils rencontrent d'autres petits sorciers de son âge. Elle se rappelait encore de sa solitude lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Elle espérait que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi pour son fils. Il aurait déjà le fardeau de supporter le nom des Malefoy, alors autant réduire les difficultés.

« Hum, hum. J'ai joué avec James Potter et Arianna Zabini. Ils sont trop gentils. La maitresse nous a dit qu'on irait surement dans la même maison que nos parents à Poudlard. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. Mes parents étaient à Serdaigle, et j'ai moi-même été élève à Serdaigle. » Expliqua Jack, alors qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans sa pomme de terre sautée.

« Alors, j'irais aussi à Serdaigle ? »

Hermione et Jackson échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Pas forcément mon chéri… J'ai été à Griffondor, et ton vrai papa, Drago, a été à Serpentard. »

« Ah oui ? Arianna m'a dit aussi que son papa avait été à Serpentard. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait déjà que son fils irait à Serpentard, de part son nom… Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sympathise déjà avec les dignes héritiers des serpents. La sorcière regarda Narcissa, qui semblait très fière de voir les ressemblances entre Edward et Drago.

« Je connais bien le papa d'Arianna. C'est un vieil ami à moi. » Commenta Hermione.

« Oh, on pourra l'inviter alors ! »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents, au plus grand bonheur de sa mère. Certes, il n'avait pas connu son père, mais pas de doute : il ne manquait pas d'amour.

.

.

.

.

 _ **11 ans plus tard**_

Edward Malefoy soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il franchit enfin la porte de la maison. La maison… ou plutôt la maison de sa mère, désormais. Cependant, même s'il n'habitait plus dans la maison parentale, il se sentait toujours chez lui. Il retrouvait avec bonheur l'ambiance familiale qui l'avait accompagné durant son enfance.

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, sa situation n'était pas à plaindre. A peine sortie de Poudlard – comme major de promotion, évidemment, tel le digne fils à sa mère qu'il était – il avait intégré une équipe de Quidditch local, avant de rapidement grimper les échelons au sein du sport. De professionnel de bas-étage, il était passé dans l'équipe nationale de l'Angleterre en tant qu'attrapeur. Pour la plus grande fierté de son beau-père, et la peur de sa mère.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione Granger était une mère poule. Les journaux sorciers sautaient sur les photos où la célèbre espionne enlaçait tendrement son fils adoré. Edward était rarement comparé à son père, mais on ne manquait pas de lui rappeler qu'il avait hérité de la célèbre blondeur des Malefoy.

Edward déposa sa veste en cuir sur le sofa de l'entrée, et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il venait de s'entrainer cinq heures durant sur son balai, alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent à l'extérieur. Il méritait bien de se faire cocouner…

« Maman ! Je suis rentrée ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait en grandes enjambées vers la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa sans aucune honte la bouteille de jus d'orange. Il but directement au goulot, au risque de recevoir les foudres de sa mère.

Edward sentit alors une masse lui sauter sur le dos. Surpris, il chancela légèrement et se rattrapa sur le plan de travail en marbre noir. Un courant électrique très reconnaissable lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit une bouche se coller contre son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire très Malefoy.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais chez ma mère… » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre dans ses bras sa petite-amie.

Arianna Zabini releva un de ses sourcils, et embrassa la mâchoire du jeune Serpentard.

« Je lui avais promis que je passerais la voir après avoir passé mes examens… Tu la connais, elle m'a forcée à lui décrire le déroulement de toutes mes épreuves. » Répondit-elle, rieuse.

Arianna étudiait depuis cette année à l'Ecole Magique d'Avocature, et autant dire qu'Hermione se faisait une pure joie de l'aider à réussir… Bref, une vraie mère poule, même aves les amis de son fils.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Je suis sure que tu t'en es bien sortie, comme d'habitude… »

Arianna esquissa un sourire en coin, en bonne vipère qu'elle était.

« Evidemment, je réussis toujours tout ce que je fais. »

« Et bien, jeune fille, je croirais entendre ton père ! »

Arianna se retourna vers Hermione qui venant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, le dos collé contre celui d'Edward, sans aucune gêne. Après tout, ils avaient l'impression d'être ensemble depuis… toujours.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Arianna, curieuse.

« Blaise était très orgueilleux… Et d'ailleurs, il l'est toujours. »

Arianna pouffa, et s'éloigna d'Edward pour qu'Hermione puisse l'enlacer.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Tu as l'air fatigué… »

« Très bien Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. »

« Peut-être, mais tu resteras toujours mon petit Edward. » Nuança-t-elle.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna, et Arianna se proposa d'aller ouvrir. Elle passait tellement de temps chez les Malefoy-Granger que cela n'étonnait plus personne qu'elle prenne autant ses aises. Edward observa sa mère, et elle la trouvait toujours aussi douce, malgré les années qui passaient.

« Tu as vu Jackson ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

« Non… Il refuse de me parler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas de ceci, chéri. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous disputons. »

Edward se retint de faire un commentaire perfide dont il avait le secret. Il y avait justement de quoi s'inquiétait. Il aimait Jackson comme s'il était son propre père, et voir ses « parents » se déchiraient depuis quelques mois l'embêtaient au plus haut point.

Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre l'affaiblissement de l'amour entre Hermione et Jackson. Après tout, cela faisaient presque vingt ans qu'ils se fréquentaient. Qui était-il, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, pour juger de leur relation ?

« Hermione ! » Appela alors Arianna depuis l'encadrement de la cuisine. « Quelqu'un souhaite te parler. Il m'a pris pour ta fille. Faut pas être bien… » Pouffa-t-elle.

« Ce serait embêtant… parce que notre relation serait incestueuse. » Siffla alors Edward, malicieux.

Sa mère releva les yeux au ciel, puis prit le pas de l'entrée.

« Tu vois, tu exaspères même ta propre mère avec tes commentaires idiots. » Contre-attaqua Arianna.

Edward voulut répondre, mais le hurlement de sa mère lui glaça le sang. Blanc comme un linge, il se précipita vers l'entrée, Arianna sur les talons. Des milliers de scénario se créaient déjà dans son esprit malin.

« M'an ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il trouva alors sa mère toute tremblante sur le pallier, la main sur le cœur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixait le seuil de la porte, comme tétanisée. Intrigué, il concentra lui aussi son attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

Son sang se statufia également. Il écarquilla les yeux. L'homme croisa ses yeux gris, et l'observa avec intensité. Le cœur d'Edward accéléra sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

« Papa… ? »

.

.

.

.

« DRAGO MALEFOY, LE RETOUR INESPERE ! »

Ancien Mangemort de renom reconverti en espion sans scrupule au service du Ministère de la Magie, nous nous souvenons tous de la disparition (ou enlèvement ?) subite de Drago Lucius Malefoy, vingt ans plus tôt. Il semblerait que la lignée la plus ancienne des Lords ait retrouvé son héritier depuis hier soir.

En effet, Mr Malefoy a été libéré de Colombie, où les vampires de la guérilla « Los paramilitares » le retenaient en captivité. Mr Harry Potter, chef du Département de la Justice Magique, a confirmé tard dans la soirée le retour en bonne santé du héro national, qui apparait désormais comme un martyr de la lutte antiterroriste sorcière. Toutes les interrogations se tournent désormais sur les conditions de sa détention. Il est certain que Malefoy a réussi à s'échapper de la base colombienne, emportant avec lui de lourds secrets essentiels pour la défense de la communauté magique. L'affaire est à suivre.

Mais plus, encore, comment sa famille va-t-elle réagir face à ce retour inespéré ? Nous nous rappelons tous de sa célèbre idylle avec Hermione Granger, avec qui il a eu un fils, Edward Malefoy. Edward Malefoy est aujourd'hui attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, tandis que sa mère fréquente Jackson Perrings, le chef du Département des Affaires Magiques Internationales. Assisterons-nous à un combat de cop and Malefoy père et Perrings pour reconquérir Hermione Granger ? L'héritier Malefoy reconnaitra-t-il son père, ou se comporteront-ils comme de parfaits inconnus ?

Les jours à venir risquent d'être riches en émotions… Pour lire la suite, allez page 7 »

Edward referma le journal, fébrile. Il soupira en enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Des millions de questions virevoltaient dans sa tête. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel état de confusion. Son père… Son père biologique… Par Salazard, il n'était pas loin d'entrer dans une de ses légendaires colères propres aux Malefoy.

Il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, et sourit à son parrain lorsqu'il releva la tête. Harry Potter le scrutait, attendant tous signes de faiblesse venant de sa part. Oui, il était un très bon parrain pour lui, même s'ils se voyaient de plus en plus rarement.

« Edward, tu veux un café ? »

« Oui, je veux bien parrain… Merci. » Répondit-il alors qu'une tasse fumante apparut devant lui.

Il huma le breuvage avec envie, puis avala une gorgée brulante qui le réveilla complètement. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Edward observa avec un air calme le bureau d'Harry, et s'enfonça un peu plus son fauteuil en cuir. Le Ministère de la Magie était en émoi, les notes voletantes virevoltaient dans tous les sens, alors que Drago Malefoy racontaient tous les petits secrets de ces enfoirés de vampires colombiens.

« Où est ma mère ? »

« Elle … Elle assiste à l'interrogatoire de ton… père. »

Edward hocha la tête, silencieux. La situation était plus qu'étrange. Sa mère était avec son père. Rien que la phrase sonnait bizarrement dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il rêvait de revoir un jour son père… Mais les années avaient passé, il s'était fait une raison, il avait grandi. Et voilà que tout était remis en cause. Bordel.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Jackson apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait également un air exténué sur le visage. Il sourit faiblement à Edward, qui lui répondit avec plus de franchise. Harry se releva.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir Drago, et aussi récupérer son bilan de santé à Saint Mangouste… Ca va allez Edward ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors, j'y vais. A plus tard. »

Edward se retrouva seul avec Jackson pour la première fois depuis la veille. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Plutôt réconfortant et reposant. Jackson vint s'assoir près de lui, et le scruta. Il commençait à avoir des cheveux gris parmi sa tignasse de jais

« Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux connaître ton père. »

« C'est toi, mon père. »

Jackson soupira. La conversation risquait d'être plus longue que prévue.

« Edward… Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous t'avons élevé, avec ta mère. »

« Justement ! » S'offusqua le jeune sorcier. « C'est toi qui m'a élevé… Pas lui. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et Jackson attentait, patiemment.

« Je… Je ne lui ai même pas encore parlé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. » Murmura enfin Edward.

« Les choses viendront naturellement, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, mon grand… Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Edward releva la tête, interrogatif.

« Tu… Tu lui a parlé ? »

Jackson sourit, et eut l'impression qu'Edward avait de nouveau cinq ans. Un pincement lui déchira le cœur, mais il refoula ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Il devait être heureux pour lui.

« Oui, bien sur… Mais il est assez fatigué. »

Le silence revient entre eux, paisible.

« Avec Maman… C'est… Est-ce que c'est fini entre vous ? » Demanda Edward dans un murmure.

« J'aime toujours ta mère. Comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Et elle aussi m'aime… Mais il arrive que l'amour ne suffise pas. Les… Les fantômes du passé reviennent toujours. »

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Edward soupira.

« Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'avais toujours pas remarqué que tu n'habitais plus à la maison ? »

Jackson grimaça.

« Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton âge. Tu devrais encore vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Tu es bien un Serpentard… »

Edward sourit légèrement, attendant que Jack poursuivre.

« Et pour être clair, disons qu'Hermione et moi sommes plus amis qu'autre chose, désormais. Mais je vous aime toujours autant. Vous serez toujours ma famille, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, d'accord ? »

Edward parut rassuré de ce semblant de stabilité en ces temps troublés.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, aussi… Et n'oublie pas que ton père ne doit pas faire le fier non plus. Image toi à sa place. La dernière fois qu'il t'a vu, tu étais haut comme trois pommes et tu savais à peine parler. Ca a du lui faire un choc en te voyant, hier soir. »

« Maman pleurait. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, les yeux dans le vague.

Jackson décroisa ses jambes et serra l'épaule du jeune blond.

« C'est son premier amour… C'est le père de son fils. C'est normal qu'elle soit émue. C'est son premier amour, Edward. » Répéta-t-il. « S'il n'avait pas disparu, jamais elle ne serait sorti avec moi. Il faut que tu en ais bien conscience, mon grand. D'accord ? Ne lui en veux pas de l'aimer depuis toujours. »

Edward inspira un grand coup, puis se releva.

« Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de le voir. »

Jackson sourit, ému à son tour. Il regarda Edward dans les yeux, puis le prit dans ses bras, comme s'il était son propre fils.

« Tu sais… Tu n'es peut être pas mon père… Mais je t'aime tout comme. » Balbutia Edward, gêné.

Jackson rit de son malaise, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je le sais bien… Allez, files maintenant ! »

Edward fit un pas vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Avant de sortir, il adressa un dernier sourire à Jackson.

.

.

.

.

Edward était pétrifié. Assis en face de lui, Drago Malefoy l'observait avec minutie… et dévotion. Comme un père. Il était impressionné. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme depuis son plus jeune âge. Parfois en bien, parfois en mal… Mais Edward l'avait désormais sous les yeux. Incroyable. Il se sentait redevenir un enfant.

« Mon chéri… Dis quelque chose. » Supplia alors sa mère, assise entre eux. Entre les hommes de sa vie.

Edward se tourna vers elle, et réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il détestait la voir aussi fragile. Naturellement, il attrapa sa petite main, et la serra tendrement. Sa mère sembla de décrisper légèrement, et Edward se concentra sur son père. Il avait suivi toute la scène avec minutie, ce qui gêna Edward. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si expansif… Mais il s'agissait de sa mère. Il devait faire un effort.

« Je… Je m'appelle Edward. » Dit-il, stupidement.

Son père ébaucha un rictus… Le même que le sien. C'était presque flippant de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

« Je sais… C'est moi qui ai choisi ton prénom. Ta mère voulait t'appeler Valentin. »

Edward se tourna vers sa mère, ébahi.

« Sérieux ?! C'est horrible… C'est un nom de tapette ! »

Hermione fusilla son père du regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Et cet échange, pourtant banal, fit accélérer le cœur d'Edward. Les yeux de sa mère brillaient de milles feux.

« C'était les hormones, mon cœur… Mais j'avoue qu'Edward te va mieux au caractère. Et Arianna adore ton prénom, je le sais bien. »

« Arianna… ? » Demanda alors Drago, curieux, les yeux braqués sur son fils.

« C'est… C'est ma fiancée. Arianna Zabini. »

« Zabini ? Et bien, c'est Blaise qu'il doit être content que tu sortes avec sa fille… » Plaisanta son père.

« Il me déteste. » Bougonna-t-il. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… J'ai toujours été correct avec Arianna ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Edward vit sa mère sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… Oui, définitivement l'homme de sa vie… Après lui, évidemment.

« Je pense que c'est à cause de moi… J'étais plutôt libertin au collège. Blaise doit penser que tu es comme moi. Je suis désolé. » Expliqua Drago.

« J'étais à Serpentard, aussi, pourtant. »

« Heureusement, tous les Malefoy vont… Aie ! »

« Drago Malefoy, arrêtes ton cirque. » Siffla sa mère, après lui avoir pincé l'avant-bras.

Edward se retint de sourire. Cette scène familiale lui donnait envie de danser la gigue, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Et il réalisa qu'il pourrait facilement prendre gout à ces petits moments simples de la vie de tous les jours. Avec sa mère, Jackson… et son père.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2 ans plus tard**_

Hermione réajusta sa robe marron chocolat, et remit à sa place une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Elle s'observa dans la glace, et satisfaite de son apparence, sortit de la salle de bain. Elle longea le couloir de l'étage et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre. La vision qu'elle eut la fit sourire.

« Mon amour… Laisse-moi faire. »

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul… » Répliqua-t-il de mauvaise fois, alors qu'il se battait avec sa cravate. « Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que toute ta famille soit invitée ? Et que tous les hommes soient obligés de porter ces costumes de malheur ? Je vais encore voir tes folles de cousines… Et ca me rappelle la mission qu'on a réalisée ensemble. »

Hermione posa ses mains contre les larges épaules de Drago, et lissa sa veste de costume noir. Il était beau, comme toujours. Beau et sexy… Elle attrapa sa cravate, et commença à faire le lien.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on marie son fils unique… Alors tu vas faire un effort, Malefoy. Est-ce bien clair ? Tu es pire qu'Edward ! »

Drago se renfrogna, et Hermione sourit. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la pulpe des doigts de Drago remontait sur la peau de ses bras. Conscient de l'effet qui produisait chez elle, il colla son torse contre elle. Elle haleta, comme si c'était la première fois.

« Je vais être sage pour la cérémonie, promis. » Jura-t-il. « Par contre, ce soir… Toi et moi, enfin seul à la maison… »

Drago souleva un de ses sourcils, subjectif. Le cœur de la sorcière s'emballa, et elle entrouvrit la bouche. Son amant sourit, et se jeta sur ses lèvres roses. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Elle le laissa dévorer sa langue, et gémit contre lui. Par Merlin, elle agissait comme une adolescente. Mais qu'importe.

Drago pressa con sou avec sa paume viril, et elle se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle agrippa ses cheveux courts, et ils fusionnèrent encore plus.

« Papa ! Est-ce que tu peux… Ah… Beurk ! »

Drago et Hermione se détachèrent à contre cœur, et réalisèrent que leur fils se cacher les yeux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vais vous laisser entre hommes. Tu es très beau, mon chéri. » Murmura-t-elle à son fils lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

Edward sourit avec amour à sa mère, puis reporta son attention sur son père. Une copie conforme de ce qu'il serait dans vingt ans.

« Alors, fiston… Prêt à perdre ta liberté avec une femme ? »

« Drago, je t'ai entendu ! Méfie toi que la femme en question ne se venge pas ! » Cria Hermione depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Père et fils se regardèrent, puis ricanèrent. Oui, les femmes valaient bien la liberté.

« Tu es prêt ? » Lui demanda Drago, en souriant.

« Plus que jamais, Pa'. »

Le cœur de Drago sauta dans sa cage thoracique. A chaque fois qu'il entendait les mots « Papa » ou « Fils », il sentait une bouffé de ravissement lui traverser le cœur.

Le bonheur avait un gout étrange de sucrée, et l'amertume, quant à aller, s'en aller peu à peu de son esprit. Il avait appris à vivre avec ses regrets, et les joies, désormais, dépassaient largement le reste.

* * *

 **Luttons ensemble contre le terrorisme.**

 **#prayforfrance #prayfortheworld**

 **Merci de votre lecture (ou redécouverte pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà cet OS sous mon ancien compte) ! :)**


End file.
